Truce
by Omega135
Summary: The very first day of Hogwarts, they officially put an end to their family's feud. What happens from there is a combination of destiny, stubbornness, and chemistry-and when fire and ice meet, there are bound to be sparks. Rated T to be safe. Next Generation, written in a 10 Reasons Why format.


**A/N **So for those of you who have been following this story, as you can see, I have condensed it all into one glorious chapter. Special thanks to **FredNeverDied**,** AnnieCave**, **MrsCharmander**, and for your nice reviews, and to **Anoreyniel** for beta-ing.

Read it, ignore it, or print it and use it for the litter box, just leave a review on the way out. Thanks!

* * *

10 Reasons Why Rose Dislikes Scorpius Malfoy

**1. Because her father told her to...**

...And despite the urge to rebel against old prejudices, the need to please her parents and exceed all expectations overpowers her sense of righteousness at first. So it is completely natural that when the blond boy comes up and introduces himself to her, she glowers at him and buries her face into her book.

"I'm sorry, did I do something?" the boy asks, and she glances at him, surprised at his civil tone.  
"I'm not supposed to be talking to you," she murmurs, and he scowls.  
"You know, as the daughter of a supposedly smart witch, I thought you might actually be smart enough not to judge somebody based on a name."

Rose immediately bristles at the insinuation that she is anything less than smart.

"I am so smart enough not to judge."  
So she sticks out her hand (her pride is at stake here, after all), and says boldly, "I'm Rose Weasley. Do you want to be friends?"

And Scorpius grabs her hand and shakes it hard, sealing the unlikely truce.  
"I reckon that would be just fine, Rose Weasley."

And from that day on, her father just has to deal with his daughter's friendship with the enemy's son.

**2. Because he is a Ravenclaw just like her...**

...And though she would never admit it, he might just rival her intelligence. In fact, he _might_ even be smarter than her (though she would fight tooth and nail with anyone who so much as implied that).

"Oy, Rosie! How'd you do on that last Charms exam?" Scorpius calls cheerfully, and she scowls at him. He _knows_ that she bombed it.  
"Shut up, Scorpius," she mutters, and his grin turns teasing.  
"What happened, got a mark below perfect?" he asks, and she punches him lightly.

Or maybe not so lightly, she speculates as he rubs his arm and grimaces.

"You know very well that I don't share my marks with anyone," she huffs, and he glares at her.  
"You only don't share them with _me_ if they're not perfect," he taunts, and she shoots him a look that would have made Grandmother Weasley proud.

He raises his eyebrows, unimpressed.

"You know you did better than me, so just bugger off, will you?" she asks miserably, and his look softens.  
"You don't have to be top of the class all the time, you know," he says quietly, and she grimaces.

"You don't have the _perfect_ Hermione Granger as a mother," she snaps, and he shrugs.

"You don't have the stigma attached to your name that makes it hard to make friends no matter where you go," he points out. "If I do well in school, at least I'll gain a measure of respect; you, on the other hand, would be respected no matter where you went."

She knows that she should back down, that he has a perfectly valid point, but it is not in her to do that. Weasley's _don't back down_.

"On the other hand, it would be all too easy to let down everyone in my life who has expectations of me. _Oh_, that's _the daughter of the Chosen Boy's best friend. I wonder if she's a genius like her mother, or brave like her father_?"

She raises her voice slightly, becoming impassioned.

"At least you don't have anyone to let down. Since nobody expects much, you have nothing to lose but everything to gain. If I make _one_ misstep, I let down _everyone_!"

Scorpius waits until she has finished ranting, and then gets his own two cents in. "_Scorpius, the reputation of the Malfoy house is riding on your shoulders. Scorpius, never slip up in public; our name can't take any more scandals. Scorpius, never show weakness, because strength is all you will have when everybody turns up their nose at you._"

His voice begins to raise as he continues.

"You have _no_ idea what it's like to walk into a store and have people turn away because you _look_ like a former Death Eater! You don't know what it's like to see a mother steering her child away from me because I might be dangerous! I'll trade with you any day, Rose! If getting good marks and being a good kid means that I'm not "that horrid Malfoy boy" anymore, then I'll _take_ it!"

Rose considers this, realizing that he has a logical point. Still...her_ pride_ is at stake here. Rose Weasley never loses arguments.

"Maybe we both have a lot of problems attached to our names," she suggests. A truce is better than nothing.

After all, their friendship was formed based on one.

"Maybe," Scorpius agrees, then offers her a slight smile. "And you know what, Rosie?"

"What?"

"I still beat you on that Charms exam."

**3. Because he is popular with the girls...**

And Rose can't help but feel left out when he goes off with them.

It's not that he's a_ player_ per se; he is always a gentlemen to every girl he goes out with, and never pushes them further than they're comfortable with (although Rose has asked him to refrain from telling her_ those_ sorts of details-there _is_ such a thing as too much information).

Still, despite his name, his looks have attracted girls like flies to him since the end of third year. And he _never_ turns them down.

It's not that Rose can't see why he's so popular; his silvery-green eyes and wicked grin are definitely attractive. Still...she can't help but feel left out when he starts going to Hogsmeade without her.

It's when he begins breaking off plans with her, though, that she loses it.

"You promised me we could study in the library on Friday a week ago!" she snaps, and he shrugs helplessly.  
"I know, I know, but when Lila asked..."  
"Parkinson is _known_ for using guys and spitting them out afterwards. You're telling me you're ditching our _study time_ to hang out with that-"  
"Rose," he says warningly, but she is having none of it.  
"You don't get to break plans with me every time you get a better offer," she yells, and his eyes soften as he grabs her hand.  
"You know that's not fair, Rosie-"  
"How isn't it fair?" she challenges him. "How am I wrong in thinking that because you get a hot date, you ditch your best friend when you promised a week ago that you'd study with her? Where am I wrong, Scorp?"

Scorpius watches her with a mixture of regret and frustration in his eyes.

"I hang out with you nearly every day, Rose. You really can't give me one day to do what I want for once? How selfish is that?"

Rose feels as though she has been slapped.

"I thought you _liked_ hanging out with me. I thought that's what you _wanted_," she says in a low voice, though she hears it crack on the last word.

Scorpius curses under his breath.

"You know that's not what I meant-"  
"I think it's _exactly_ what you meant," she says coldly.

She will _never_ be seen begging a boy to hang out with her when he obviously doesn't want to.

"Have fun on your date, Malfoy."

She turns away and she doesn't look back.

**4. Because she can never stay angry with him...**

...Even when she really, _really_ wants to.  
"Rose!" her cousin Albus yells from across campus, and she grins at him.  
"Hey, Al," she greets him. "What's up?"  
"You've got to help. Fred got into the fireworks that Lily was keeping for Liberation Day, and there's...well, you'll see."

Rose sighs and shakes her head. George's son is _always_ getting into trouble, and somehow it's usually her that ends up cleaning up his messes.

She follows Albus to a small classroom and he motions her inside. She hears the door click behind her and spins around.

"Hey! What-"  
"It was my idea," comes a familiar voice from behind her, and she stiffens up, the hurt from their previous argument still fresh in her mind.

"I'm going to kill Al," she mutters, glaring at the wall. "I should have known."

Albus and Scorpius had been fast friends ever since Scorpius had hexed some fourth years picking on Rose their first day at Hogwarts.

"Don't blame him," Scorpius says. "He owed me a favor, and he hates to see you upset."

She makes a sound, neither agreeing nor disagreeing.

"Rose..." She feels his hand on her arm but refuses to look at him. "I'm sorry, okay? I should never have made the date on a day when we agreed to study together."

Rose sighs.

"I know, Scorp. It's just...hard for me to share you, I guess, when it was just us for so long. I shouldn't have been offended; I shouldn't have overreacted. And I definitely shouldn't have called you by your last name."

She turns to him, seeing the compassion in his eyes, and offers a smile that she doesn't really feel. "I promise, if you ever want to break one of our plans again, I won't get mad. I know that I can't have you forever." She says the last part jokingly, hoping to lighten the mood, but Scorpius frowns.  
"Rose-"  
"It's okay, Scorp," she says, and turns around, wanting nothing more but to escape the ache that she feels.

She can't help wondering if they'll ever be as close as they once were again.

She feels a hand halt her exit.  
"Rose Weasley," Scorpius says sternly. "No girl will ever replace you."

She feels tears spring to her eyes.

"Scorp-"  
"No," he interrupts. "Let me talk. You are my best friend and nothing will _ever_ change that. Okay? No matter what happens, no matter who we date or how little time we can spend with each other, you'll always be my friend."

She smiles at him with watery eyes.

"You know, for somebody who hates all essays, you're pretty good with words."

He scowls at her.

"We're going to be late for Muggle Studies," he mutters, and she laughs.  
"I'm not worried about _that_. I beat you easily at every exam-"  
"Your mother is _muggleborn_! You shouldn't be proud of an unfair advantage-"  
"Excuses, excuses-"

Maybe, she thinks to herself as they bicker happily back and forth, it's not completely bad that she can't stay angry at him.

**5. Because he's her teammate in Quidditch...**

...And he makes it extremely difficult to concentrate. Though they don't technically interact with each other (he followed in his father's footsteps and became a Seeker, while she is a Chaser), he always manages to distract her somehow.

Sometimes it's just by winking at her or pulling a face behind Trina Wood's back (though the captain seems to have eyes in the back of her head and often yells at them to focus on the _game_).

Other times, however, he does it without even trying. She can't help admiring his form as he flies smoothly around the pitch, and once or twice she has even missed an easy catch because she was too busy glancing at him.

She had caught a lot of heat from Wood for _those_ times.

Today especially has been a hard practice. Though Rose and Scorpius are only in their fifth year, Wood is in her seventh and determined to win her third consecutive Quidditch Cup. The match against Gryffindor is a big one, and she is pushing them hard.  
Rose lets her eyes slide to Scorpius for one second, seeing him sweating, imagining his muscled body without his shirt on and...what is _wrong_ with her?

They are _just friends_.

This has been proven many a time by Scorpius' constant parade of girlfriends. They never last more than two months, and he never goes a week without one hanging off of his arm.

"Oy! Weasley! What are you _doing_?" Trina yells, and she realizes she has been sitting on her broom without moving for at least a full minute. She turns red and moves her broom alongside her fellow Chasers.  
"All right, there, Rose?" Joy Patil asks her, and she nods briskly, embarrassed.  
The practice continues on without incident.

As Rose heads to the showers, she is intercepted by Lysander Scamander. She smiles up at him; he has always been nice to her.  
"Hey, Rose, I had a question..." he trails off, and she nods encouragingly.  
"I was wondering if-erm-if you might want to accompany me to Madame Rosmerta's on our next Hogsmeade visit?" he stammered, and she glances up at him, shocked.  
"I'd-oh, er-I'd love to, Lysander," she says shyly.

As Lysander walks away, she feels a stare boring into her back. She turns and sees Scorpius looking at her with an unreadable expression.

_What_? she mouths, and he shakes his head and storms off the field.

She knows that she will spend the next double Potions class wondering what she has done _now_.

She _hates_ that he always manages to make her lose her concentration.

**6. Because he insisted on meeting her family...**

...And now that she _finally_ got the courage to invite him over, the bloody idiot looks like he'd rather be anywhere else.  
"Loosen up, mate," Albus whispers, nudging Scorpius' stuff body.  
"So, Scorpius, I hear you and Rose have become quite close," Hermione says kindly, ignoring her husband's scowl.  
"Erm...yeah, we have," Scorpius mutters, glancing away from Ron.

"So what intentions do you have with our Rosie, mate?" asks James, and she scowls at him. The boy is worse than his namesake when it comes to heckling people, as far as she can tell.

"I mean-we're friends and...I mean-"  
"You don't have to answer him, Scorpius," Rose says, rolling her eyes.  
"No, no, continue stuttering on like an idiot," Fred encourages, and she sends him a look that shuts her cousin up.

"So, who's ready for dessert?" Grandmother Weasley asks loudly, and Hugo loudly announces that he would_ love_ some.

Rose really likes her little brother at times like this.

"So, Scorpius, you play Quidditch?" Angelina asks kindly, and George leans closer to his wife to hear the answer.  
"Erm, well, yeah, I do," he stammers, and Rose frowns at her friend. He is usually fairly articulate for a teenage boy.  
"Up for a game after dinner?" James asks, his eyes twinkling mischeviously, and Rose immediately intervenes.

"No bloody way, James." She knows her cousin too well; he won't play fair.

"Language, Rose," her mother gently admonishes.  
"I'd love a game of Quidditch," Scorpius says to James, meeting the latter's eyes, and Rose sighs.  
"I'm playing too then."

She loves her cousins, but she wouldn't trust them farther than she could throw them.

After Grandmother Weasley shoos them out of the kitchen, they grab their gear and head outside. As it is just Albus, Rose, James, Scorpius, Fred, and Hugo, they decide to play three on three with a Keeper and two Chasers on each time.

Rose, Albus, and Scorpius team up and it is decided that Albus will protect the goals.

Hugo plays Keeper for his team, and it makes Rose nervous that her two cousins are working together.

Surprisingly, the game goes without incident for the first while, and when Hermione calls them back in, the score is evenly tied.

Rose lands her broom happily, when she realizes that Scorpius and James are still up in the air and James is whispering something to her friend.

She scowls at her cousin as he and Scorpius land, and takes note of his self-satisfied smirk and the latter's pale face.

"What'd he say to you?" Rose whispers angrily as they head inside, and Scorpius just shakes his head.  
"You've got some family, Rose."  
"Did he threaten you?" she demands, and Scorpius smiles a little.

"Don't worry. I think it was his way of accepting me."

Rose rolls her eyes but secretly feels slightly pleased.

From then on, her family never speaks a bad word about the Malfoys.

They do, however, tease her about her "boyfriend."

She blames Scorpius. He just _had_ to insist on meeting her family.

7. Because he makes her worry...

...And she _hates_ being irrational.

And yet, when she sees Scorpius spiraling out of control on his Firebolt Two, she can't help hyperventilating a little bit.

And when he wakes up in the hospital with a concussion and a broken arm, she can't help yelling at him instead of giving him the comfort she logically knows that he is expecting.

"You total _idiot_!"  
"Rose...?"  
"Where do you get off _scaring_ me like that? Bloody hell, Scorp!"  
"Since when do you swear, Rosie?" he asks, looking slightly impressed.

"Since you decide that it's a nice day to fall _forty feet off your bloody broom, you bloody idiot_!"  
"It's not like I had a _choice_ -"  
"How many times have I _told_ you that the stupid spinning move was dangerous? I don't _care_ how many times Wood's told you it'll win a game. It's not like she can kick you off the team-"  
"For the love of _Merlin_, Rose, why are you acting like this?"

Everything she could have lost hits her at once, hard.

"D'you you know what would have happened if Trina hadn't cast the cushioning spell so quickly?" she asks, feeling tears spring to her eyes. "Don't scare me like that. You can't leave me. Who else would quiz me in Astronomy?"

Scorpius smiles, his eyes soft, and he holds his hand out. She takes it and lets him pull her onto his bed.

"I won't leave you, Rosie." She smiled through her tears.

"So where's blond bimbo?" she asks, using her preferred nickname for Scorpius' latest girlfriend. Scorpius scowls at her though his eyes are twinkling with amusement.  
"_Traci _is probably off with her friends making love potions," he replies cheerily.

Rose rolls her eyes. At least he could have chosen someone more intelligent than that witch.

"And where's Lysander?" Scorpius asks, and Rose shrugs.

"Probably off looking for Bibbly Humbugs or something." Lysander is a great guy, but some of his mother's habits had rubbed off on him and he could be strange at times.

Scorpius laughs. His laugh sends a thrill of _something_ through her, and she fights it down.

"Guess it's just you and me then, Rosie."

She nods, then finds a game of exploding snap to keep them occupied. She resolves not to leave her friend's side until Madame Pomfrey has declared him ready to leave the hospital wing (the nurse knows her by now and has given up trying to impose curfew upon her).

When Scorpius begins to look tired, she cleans up the cards and settles into the chair next to him.

She knows that she won't sleep until he has been given a clean bill of health by the expert.

She _hates_ that he can make her care so much.

**8. Because he is stupidly reckless sometimes...**

...And as much as she hates to admit it, it is her fault much of the time.

It wasn't like she _wanted_ to get dragged into Fred's scheme with the flubberworms. But when a spell had gone bad and trapped them in a room with the creatures (which were looking suspiciously rabid), it had been Scorpius that had burst down the door and fought the stupid creatures off.

And its not like she _asked_ him to ride that hippogriff to rescue her from that dragon's nest. The dragon was just a harmless baby and wanted company.

Of course, Rose probably would have killed herself trying to escape if he hadn't come.

Still.

It would be nice if Scorpius thought a_ little_ before going off and doing idiotic things.

Such as yesterday.

Rose had walked in on Lysander snogging Priscilla Brown in a deserted classroom when she went back for a book.

She had run back to the dormitory in tears.

"Rose?" Scorpius had asked anxiously. "What happened? Are you hurt?"

He had eventually coaxed the whole story out of her.

She was hurt beyond belief, and the sense of betrayal was strong.

She hadn't necessarily _loved_ Lysander, but it would have been nice to not have been cheated on by her first-ever boyfriend.

He had tried to explain before she ran out of the classroom. _"I tried to stay away from her, but the Nargles were too strong..._"

Still, she hadn't expected Scorpius to put Lysander in the hospital wing after an all-out brawl.

And she _definitely_ hadn't meant to get him detention for a week.

"I'm sorry," she says again miserably, and he rolls his eyes.

It was the third time she had apologized since Muggle Studies had started.

"Rose, I told you, it wasn't your fault-"  
"If I had just told you we'd broken up, you wouldn't have-"  
"You're a horrible liar, you couldn't have pulled it off," Scorpius responds confidently, and she scowls at him.  
"You can't go around punching everybody who hurts me," she whispers angrily, and he shrugs.

"Sure I can."

"Your parents would be so disappointed if-"  
"Don't bring them into this!" Scorpius snaps.  
"I'll do whatever I have to to make you understand that fighting is not the answer-"  
"Forgive me for defending my best mate!"

"Thank you, okay?" Rose mutters. "But Lysander wasn't the worst boyfriend. I never really loved him anyway. He didn't deserve-"  
"Yes he did," replies Scorpius promptly.  
"I'm not worth it," she murmurs, and his head snaps towards her.

"How could you ever think that?" he asks incredulously, and she glances down, feeling her cheeks turn red. "You really don't think you're worth it?"

"That isn't the_ point_-"

"Rose Weasley," Scorpius says softly, and she looks and sees that he's scowling at her, a half-tender, half-frustrated look on his face. "You are worth all of that and more."

It almost makes her forget that he's a reckless idiot.

_Almost._

**9. Because he's calming...**

...Even when she doesn't _want_ to calm down. Like right now.

"Make her _stop_!" Marge Bullstrode yells as Scorpius comes charging into the common room, where a large group of Ravenclaws is watching the duel excitedly and exchanging money rapidly.

If you could call it a duel. It's probably more of a massacre.

Rose doesn't care; _nobody_ hurts her little brother and gets away with it. So she feels absolutely no remorse as she fires hex after hex at the cowering witch.

This is what she gets for not paying attention in Defense Against the Dark Arts and then picking on Hugo.

Rose takes after her uncle, or so she has heard, when it comes to using spells. Her aim is deadly accurate and she has no qualms about using it when the situation demands it. Her magic is strong, and Bullstrode's weak attempts at deflecting the hexes are getting worse by the second.

"What in the name of Merlin is going _on_?" she hits her best mate yell as a hex hits its mark and Marge suddenly grows a few extra ears and a bunch of warts. A few students cheer and collect their winnings.  
"Marge and her goons hexed Hugo and a few other third years. Nothing serious, just a bad Bat-Boogey hex, but you know Rose..." she hears Joy tell Scorpius.

Her fury builds all over again remembering how Hugo had refused to leave the Hufflepuff common room for hours after the incident.

The next curse she sends flying at Marge particularly nasty. Everyone gasps as the girl stiffens and then collapses.

"Rose!" Scorpius yells, and breaks from the crowd to stand in front of her. "What did you just do?" He turns panicked eyes to the girl and then back to his friend.  
Rose smiles grimly. "She won't be picking on Hugo anytime soon."

When Marge slowly gets to her hands and knees, all attention shifts to her.  
"Woof."

Rose can see her best friend holding in his laughter.

"Rose..."  
"Yes?"  
"Didn't we talk about making people think they're animals after Lila?"  
"She left you for _Zabini,_ she deserved it too."  
"That's beside the point," Scorpius says, ignoring her (very good, if she says so herself) protest. "My_ point_ is that it's unnecessarily cruel and solves nothing."  
"Nobody touches my family," Rose says in a clear voice that leaves no room for compromise.  
"I know, but don't you think, say, reporting the matter to McGonagall would be a better solution?"

Rose knows that her mother would be nodding approvingly at his point.

She feels the urge to kill slowly drain out of her as she nods and glares at her friend.

"Fine. I'll stop." A collective sigh immediately fills the room, and she hears the rustle of more money being exchanged.  
"Merlin, Scorpius, you couldn't have stayed in your room for five more minutes?" a fourth year complains loudly, and Scorpius' raised eyebrows are enough to make the boy turn away guiltily.

Rose glances down at the bully and then turns and faces her friend.

"I'm leaving her as a dog for awhile."

She wishes he had waited to calm her down until she could have at least conjured up some dog food.

**10. Because he never lets her win a fight...**

...And he just _has_ to fight with her at every chance he gets.

Rose and Scorpius had been taking a late night stroll when they heard Filch coming. Scorpius had pulled her into a dark corner, and they had stifled their breathing until he had passed.

"You almost got us caught, you idiot! I thought you said the halls were clear!" she snaps, knowing that she is being illogical but upset at the thought of almost getting her first detention since first year.  
"They were when I checked ten minutes ago!" Scorpius protests, looking wounded. "Besides, _you_ were the one who couldn't sleep and woke _me_ up to take a walk!"

Rose's inability to sleep before exams is not a new development; she has long since discovered that walking with her friend and winding down is the best way to help her when this happens.

"It's not like you _had_ to get up," she says, miffed, and he snorts.  
"You didn't exactly wake me up nicely asking, '_Do you want to take a walk, Scorpius?_' No, you shoved me off my bed and _told_ me we were going to walk."  
"Well-well-you could have checked the halls better! This isn't about what I did!" she snaps, and his eyes narrow dangerously.  
"Would you rather I let you face your irrational fear of exams yourself?"

She glares at him; it is an empty threat and he knows it. "Why can't you just admit you didn't check well?"

"Why can't you admit that I was doing you a favor and you were wrong in attacking me?"  
They are so close that their noses are practically touching.  
Rose's anger turns to something else as his eyes seem to widen and suddenly his eyes are looking at her with something like desire and_ is it really possible that he's tilting his head and moving closer?_ and then their lips are touching and her brain stops working.

He pulls away and glances at her.

"Um...I-um..." Rose stammers, inwardly wincing at her lack of words because English is her _best subject_ but somehow language has escaped her.  
"So I take it you're sorry for being mad at me?" Scorpius smirks and she glares at him and storms back to the common room.

And the next day he seems to be avoiding her and if he doesn't talk to her soon she is going to punch the bloody prat.

"Have you seen Scorpius?" she asks Cara Longbottom, who shrugs.

She sighs, then heads to Herbology. She is close to the greenhouse when she sees a flash of blond hair across the courtyard. She abruptly changes course and walks briskly over to where Scorpius is standing, talking to some pretty brunette witch.

She feels an ache deep in her stomach and scolds herself. _Stupid. Of course it meant nothing. _

She turns around to head back to Herbology when she hears a hesitant, "Rose?"

She freezes, but doesn't turn around. "Yes?" she asks, making her voice chilly when what she really feels like doing is crying.  
"I...is everything okay? Between us, I mean?" he asks, and she snorts.  
All of her wants to walk away, take some time to let the pain fade, and go about pretending the whole mess never happened.

But that is not how Rose Weasley does things. She lights her problems on fire until they are nothing but ash.

So instead, she whirls around and says, "You tell me, _Scorpius._"

She stands there, her arms crossed.

He swallows, studying the ground. "Look, Rose, I shouldn't have done that."  
"Why not?" she asks, trying not to let the hurt show in her voice. He looks at her regretfully.  
"Because you're my friend."

She sighs.

"Funny, last time I checked friends don't kiss each other and then ignore each other the next day."

Scorpius winces.

"Rosie, you've been my best mate since first year, I don't want to jeopardize that-"  
"So then you don't like me like that?" she asks openly, and his mouth opens slightly.  
"Of course I do-I mean-I can't help-but that doesn't change-"  
"Because I like you," she says boldly, and watches his eyes widen. "And I don't think it will ruin our friendship, but if you do, then that's okay too. I'm okay with just being friends if you want, and I won't beg you for more when you obviously-"

He cuts her off by kissing her.

"You talk too much sometimes, you know that, Rose?" he murmurs, and she fights back a flash of utter _happiness_ so that she can scowl at him but it's really bloody hard when she doesn't know how she's going to stop smiling for the rest of the week.

And though she knows that she shouldn't she can't help asking, "So what was with that girl?"

"My Herbology partner," Scorpius says, smiling smugly. "Jealous?"  
Rose scowls at him, but before she can object and tell him just how _ridiculous_ he is being he is kissing her again and maybe it can wait until tomorrow.

Or the next day.

She has the feeling that he'll be using kissing as a weapon to win arguments for a long time.

She really _hates_ that.

* * *

**So tell me what you think, and whether or not you'd like me to do one from Scorpius' point of view! See you soon, my pretties. **


End file.
